


Doctor River Song

by Adarah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate River Song, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarah/pseuds/Adarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davros' weapon had a far more lethal effect, with very interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor River Song

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to me fully formed, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I had always planned to go back and make it a longer story but have never gotten around to it, so I'm just posting it as a one-shot.

The Daleks had been eradicated once again, and just like the last time there were casualties. 

The group had barely gotten into the Tardis before the new Doctor began to glow.

"I can't hold it off anymore, everyone get back!" He yelled before he promptly burst into flames. As the glow faded the gaping companions took in the new Doctor in there midst.

"So, what am I working with? Am I ginger? No. It's brownish and long... Am I a woman?" Pats chest. " well that's new."

"Well hello Doctor," Jack says.

"Are you going to buy me that drink now captain?" She purred back.

"River?" Donna asks

"Oh that's precious. You stupid, stupid man," she says turning to the Doctor. "I know your name. Does that make me your wife?" She asks as she flutters her eyes at the Doctor.

"That's so wrong," declares Mickey.

"But, but you.... die," 

"Oh, you big twit. I'm Doctor River Song, I'll get out of it."

"But why did you..."

"Oh sweety," she saunters up to him and pats him on the cheek, "you deserved it."

"I Deserved it!? Are you insane. I was going to..." He casts a quick glance at Rose.

"That's why you deserved it."


End file.
